redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Umrag the Destroyer/The Destiny of the Warrior
Okay, I'm writing this story based on polls on FM's page. This will have a happy ending, so don't worry. {happy from my point of view, a rat's} Muhahaha! Okay, okay, I'm writing, I'm writing! Geez, won't let me even say some gibberish. Prologue A blustering blizzard howled its keen song between the trees of the woods; within them, was a camp clearing that contained thirty tents inhabited by the clan of Firetan, a stoat chieftain aptly named for his red fur. The stoat was standing over the crib of a ratbabe, consulting with his foxseer, whilst the babe's parents stood fearfully on the side, wondering what their chief's decision would be. -"Are you sure this will be a mighty warrior, eh, Benda?" The fox stroked the babe's head. -"Yes, the stones say so." -"I hope you're right, because we don't have that much food. Everyone is already starving, and with and extra mouth to feed... You!" he said, addresing the father. The rat flinched, but then bowed and said, -"Yes, Chief?" -"What are you going to name the little runt?" He scratched his head, then answered, -"I was thinking Blackfur, or maybe Swiftfang?" -"No." Darktan turned to the mother. -"No? Then what is your suggestion?" The ratwife held his gaze and said, -"Those names are too common. I will call him...Umrag!" -"Umrag?" -"Yes Chief, I think that name is good." The stoat turned to Benda, perxpled. -"What think you, seer?" She frowned thoughtfully. -"Umrag. Hmmm, Umrag. Yes, I like that name! Umrag he shall be!" So was named the sleeping rat babe. None knew what was his destiny, not even the fox seer. None knew what hard times lay ahead of him. Chapter 1 Umrag tackled his foe, sending both of them flying backward. His opponent, a red-orange ferret, hit the black rat right on his nose, then kicked him in the chest. Umrag snarled and headbutted the ferret in the stomach, then leaped on him. The ferret rolled over, and said to Umrag, -"Surrender, now!" The black rat rolled over again, and said, -"No, you surrender!" The ferret tried to get out of his grasp, then gave up. -"Fine, you win." Umrag helped his mate up, saying, -"It was a nice fight, Usim." They made thier way through the camp, catching admiriring looks from the vermin. As the seasons progressed Umrag grew into a strong, tough rat, who was deadly with a scimitar. He found no true friends except for a red-orange ferret named Usim, who had a talent with a battle-axe. They went to a tent where there was a line for food. They pushed through and collected their food. Then they went back the way they came, and acted as if they were looking for something. From the sides came requests to sit and eat with them, but the duo politely refused. Suddenly they heard what they wanted to hear. -"Hey, Umrag, Usim, we're over here!" The pair made their way to a group of vermin sitting around a fire. The first was a gigantic brown stoat with spikes drilled into his knuckles. At his side lay a huge club with spiked tips at the end. The next was a wolf with a light gray tinge in his fur. He had scars covering his whole body, and he was eyepatched. At his feet lay a saber. The last was a pretty foxmaid with light orange fur and three daggers along with a vial in her belt. They were the toughest warriors of the clan, with exceptions of Chief Firetan, Umrag, and Usim. The group exchanged nods, then started to eat. Suddenly the wolf nudged Usim and pointed behind him. -"Don' ya dink that lassie is pretty, mate?" The ferret looked behind him and saw and elegant ferretmaiden with light brown fur walking past him. He flushed {he always flushed dark-red, so it was clearly seen that he was flushing}. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, then continued on her path. Usim jerked around and began shoveling food in his mouth, saying, -"In your dreams, One-eye. In your dreams." One-eye chuckled while the big stoat rougishly grinned and answered: -"But why not? She is pretty, you know." He scowled and said, -"I don't like all that romance stuff, 'kay? It creeps me out." The fox maiden adjusted herself and smiled. -"It's not that bad. I actually like it." Umrag snorted and replied just as he was about to eat some bread and cheese: -"Of course you like it. Every time we have a war with a clan you suck out information from love-struck foxes by using the old Honey trap." She smiled once again and was about to answer when a panicking voice screamed, - -"We're under attack! To arms, to arms!" Umrag and his companions leaped up, drawing thier weapons and charged to the noise. There, a group of ferrets with rectangular shields were actively engaged in toppling tents or setting them on fire. Twelve were standing guard, and charged the group. Umrag blocked the enemy's blow, then stabbed him in the stomach. Usim took three more out with his axe, the big stoat killed two, One-eye three, and the fox maid chose to not kill her opponent, but insted threw a dagger in his eye and left him there.The rest of the group fled. Umrag winced from his screams as he poured water on to a burning tent. -"Why do you always make creatures die in pain and in horror? Why can't you let them die in peace?" She smiled wickedly and replied, -"When the rare female does show up in a vermin horde or clan, she likes torturing creatures more then males. If she got the chance to join males in war, she doesn't want them to think she's a weakling." Umrag rolled his eyes and continued dousing the tents with water. Just then Firetan and a group of clan warriors ran up and asked, -"What happened?" Usim turned to the chief and replied, -"Just an attack from the Blardern Clan. It's nothing important." Later that night, a captain approached Umrag as he was standing sentry. -"Now, now Umrag, you know you can't sleep on your post." Umrag turned his eyes to the captain and replied, -"It's not that I'm sleeping, it's that I'm bored! Yes, you can wonder, but in truth, ever since The Great Clan War, there been nothing intersting in this place. I need a challenge, or else I'll probably melt of boredrom!" The captain looked at Umrag, disturbed, then walked away. The next day Firetan told Umrag and two dozen archers to go attack the Bladern clan. Usim also went with him. When they got to the camp, {it wasn’t that far away} they saw at least five score vermin camped before them. Umrag turned to his soldiers and said, “All right, you seven stay behind as archers, and I’ll take the rest of the group and hit and run. You’re to keep moving, don’t stay too long in one place. Got it?” The archers nodded dutifully. “All right, then let’s get moving!” Firetan worriedly stared at the chess board. The game was brought back from a faraway island by some unknown corsair, and suddenly everyone wished to learn how to play it. Firetan was playing with Benda, and was losing. At the beggining he had a good attack, but Benda had stopped him short and started her own attack. He had one bishop, who was kind of like Umrag. At the beggining, this bishop had chopped up four pawns and a knight, but now he was just sitting in a corner, tottaly useless. "What to do about Umrag?" he murmured. Benda leaned forward, asking, "What's that? Surrendering yet?" He sat up and replied, "No, I just was wondering what to do about Umrag." She sat back and suggested, "There is one clan that would be happy to see him and would be a challenge..." They both sat in silence and contemplated what Benda meant. Then Firetan said, "Oh gawds. You mean..." "Everyone knows the Destroyer Clan is always ready for anyone." Firetan was know bolt upright. "But...Umrag? He'll get killed there!" Benda made her move, and smiled as she replied, "Yes, but what are the other options? You know as well as I do that creatures like that prove to be troboulsome!" Firetan grew grim. "You're right. There is no other way. I'll send him tomoroww." The bishop which represented Umrag knocked a rook of the board. Umrag's blade smashed into his opponent, killing him. The next enemy was chopped in half, and the third... He managed to knock his enemy to the ground, and lifted his scimitar to kill him... and then froze. For he, or in fact, she, had taken of her helmet and was a female rat with long eyelashes and rosy lips. He fell to the ground, a dagger in his stomach. She climbed on top of him, and smiled sweetly, asking, "Taken by my beauty, are we? Tut, tut, tut, what a foolish warrior you are." He grinned back and replied, "Actually, no. When I was young and foolish, I made an oath not to harm females. Usim here, on the other hand, did not." Her smile froze, and then turned to horror as a battleaxe thudded into her back. Umrag stood up, brushing dust off himself. "Well, that was the last of them. Let's go home." Umrag sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He had an internal clock which told him exactly when to get up. He stood up and walked out of his tent. In front of him stood Firetan. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Chief? What are you doing here?" He replied, "You're leaving. I know you told the captain that you were bored, so I've decided to let you leave. You'll join the Destroyer clan, which is three days east from here. There, a challenge won't be a problem." Umrag gaped for a moment, then asked, "Can Usim come with me, Chief?" "What?" "Can Usim come with me,? He's also bored." The stoat blinked. It wasn't the answer he had expected. This guy was tough. "Um, oh yes, of course." Umrag and Usim looked back at the camp. It might be the last time they were going to see it, so they were taking a good look. Then, Umrag, along with Usim, turned around and left. Chapter 2 Umrag looked around alertely. This was the second day they had been walking through the woods, and there was something bad about them, he could feel it. Every single muscle in his body was tensed and coiled, like a spring. Sometimes they would see odd threads hanging from the trees, which proved sticky to touch. Later that night, Umrag stood guard. But he felt sleepy, so sleepy... Umrag awoke next morning to a hideous surprise! He was tied up with the sticky threads, and as he looked over to Usim... some kind of gigantic eight-legged monster was wrapping the stuff around him, occaisonally injecting poison into him. Umrag bit and scratched and tore through the stuff. He charged the thing, but was knocked back as one of its legs smashed into his chest. His eyes began clouding with red, and he leaned on all fours. Then he made a wild jump he wouldn't have been able to do normally. The thing screeched and struggled as Umrag sank his teeth into its back. After a while, the monster went limp. Suddenly, some sixth sence made him turn around. In front of him stood another one, only, much, much, bigger. He groaned as the red mist faded from his eyes, to be replaced with terror. This was Goliath! He rolled away, barely managing to avoid the monster front leg. "Usim! Wake up!" The ferret jerked up, looking at the creature. He, groaned, then cried out in pain as the spider's leg smashed onto his chest. Umrag picked up his scimitar and threw it at the spider. It reared up for only a moment, but that was enough. Usim lept at its soft, weak stomach, scratichg, biting, and pummeling it. The creature fell on its back, roaring. another small spider jumped on Usim and bit him in the neck. The ferret writhed in pain for a few moments, then became still. Umrag yelled, "USIM!! NO!!" He rolled to the side, avoiding a spurt of webbing. He backed off, and cried out as he ran into something sharp. The rat whirled around. It was his scimitar. He had barely picked it up when a slight noise alerted him of something. His battle reflexes went into play then. Umrag leapt to the right, spinning around and hacking at whatever was behind him. The small spider fell dead. He heard a giant hiss and whirled around to see the spider. Umrag was tired, and couldn't have fought if he tried. Suddenly, a giant haldeberd crashed into the spider's body, and a fully armored figure stepped out. The rat suddenly felt his limbs growing heavy, and before he knew it he was on the ground, unconcious. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts